Du bist keiner, der sich duckt
by sleepingthedayaway
Summary: Onkel Alphard. Das schwarze Schaf der Familie, der Held Sirius Kindheit. "Weißt du, ich glaube, immer dann, wenn es am meisten darauf ankam, habe ich mich weggeduckt. Ich war feige, Sirius. Aber du wirst es besser machen. Du bist keiner, der sich duckt...


Immer, wenn die Zeit auf einmal anfängt, langsamer zu laufen, denke ich an Onkel Alphard.

Onkel Alphard war das schwarze Schaf der Familie und der Held meiner Kindheit. Die Tanten mochten ihn nicht. Am Abendbrottisch redete man nicht über ihn. Mit Onkel Alphard hatte man immer Spaß. Ich mochte ihn sehr gern.

In dem Sommer, in dem ich elf Jahre alt wurde, war Onkel Alphard plötzlich sehr krank geworden. Alle dachten, dass er sterben müsse, aber sie sagten es nicht, zumindest nicht, wenn ich oder Regulus im Raum waren.

Die Ärzte sagten, dass es sehr schlecht um ihn stünde. Sie sagten, er hätte zu viel Pfeife geraucht.

Die Tanten sagten, es sei sein sündiger Lebensstil, der ihn nun einholen würde. Die Tanten mochten es nicht, dass ich Onkel Alphard besuchte.

Als ich Onkel Alphard davon erzählte, was die Tanten sagten, lachte er nur. An die Kissen seines Krankenbettes gelehnt, hob er nun seine knotige, seit kurzem sehr schmale und blasse Hand und legte sie auf die meine.

„Sirius," sagte er zu mir. „Mach bloß nicht den Fehler, darauf zu hören, was die Tanten sagen. Die sind so verknöchert, sie können nicht über den Rand ihres Koboldsilberbechers hinüber sehen...sagen wir einfach, meine Zeit wird bald kommen. Und das ist auch gut so." Er zwinkerte mir zu. „So alt, dass mir der Haferschleim durch die Schnabeltasse eingeflößt werden muss, möchte ich nämlich dann doch nicht werden."

„Aber Onkel," rief ich entsetzt. „Du kannst doch noch nicht sterben!"

„Papperlapapp!" schnauzte Onkel Alphard erbost, fuhr jedoch gleich etwas sanfter fort: "Sie mal, ich bin schon 65 Jahre alt. Nur fünf Jahre weniger als 70! Das ist doch wahnsinnig alt, findest du nicht?"

„Tante Lucretia ist aber schon mindestens hundert," erwiderte ich trotzig.

„Ach, Lucretia, dieses alte Fossil!" Onkel Alphard schnaufte. „Die hat doch nur aus reiner Bosheit noch nicht den Löffel abgegeben. Was werde ich froh sein, wenn ich _die_ nicht mehr ertragen muss."

Erschöpft lehnte sich Onkel Alphard in sein Kissen zurück. „Aber reden wir mal über etwas interessanteres als mich alten Mann! Was ist denn bei dir in letzter Zeit so passiert?"

„Ich hab meinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommen."

„Das ist doch toll," rief Onkel Alphard erfreut und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Dann bist du ja bald schon ein richtig erwachsener Junge! Bist du schon darauf gespannt, in welches Haus du kommen wirst?"

„Slytherin natürlich," erwiderte ich mechanisch. „Alle meine Vorfahren kommen aus diesem Haus. Es ist eine Tradition unserer Familie."

Diesen Satz hatte ich auswendig gelernt, für die Feiern, auf denen Mutter mich vorführte.

Doch nun waren nur Onkel Alphard und ich hier. Ihm konnte ich vertrauen.

„Du Onkel," sagte ich und senkte dabei die Stimme. „Neulich, da hab ich...ich hab gedacht, was, wenn ich...wenn ich wo anders hin komm? Ich mein, nicht nach Slytherin. Dann wäre alles anders...aber die Tanten, und Mutter, die wären sicher böse..."

Onkel Alphard richtete sich im Bett auf. „Sirius! Es ist ganz egal, in welches Haus du kommst. Oder was du tust oder was du denkst. Solange es nur von dir selber kommt.

Lass dir von den anderen bloß nichts einreden."

„Für Regulus haben sie immer ein Lob," murmelte ich.

Mein Onkel sah mich ernst an.

„Nun hör mir einmal gut zu. Man kann es niemals allen recht machen, das ist einfach so. Sei einfach, wie du bist, dann ist es gut."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Onkel. Du bist immer so stark."

Er lachte heiser, seine dunklen Augen blitzten. „Oh, ganz und gar nicht. Weißt du, ich glaube, immer dann, wenn es am meisten darauf ankam, habe ich mich weggeduckt. Ich war feige, Sirius. Aber du, du wirst es besser machen. Du bist keiner, der sich duckt. Du bist einer, der kämpft. Das kann ich spüren, hier." Er zeigte auf seine Brust, wurde dann jedoch von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

„Ach, Onkel Alphard, wenn du nur da bleiben und mir helfen könntest," weinte ich. „Wie soll ich es denn ohne dich schaffen?"

„Ich? Ich bin alt und rostig. Da wäre ich dir sicher keine Hilfe. Du wirst es alleine schaffen.

Darum geht es, Junge. Es geht darum, dass Leben beim Schopf zu packen. Du nimmst die Dinge, wie sie kommen und packst sie und machst etwas daraus. Das kann keiner für dich tun. Das kannst nur du.

Du musst das Leben beim Schopf packe, ja. Wenn ich je etwas bereut haben sollte in meinem Leben, dann nur dann, wen ich gar nichts getan habe. Hörst du? Sieh zu, dass du dich immer vorwärts bewegst. Denn nichts ist schlimmer, als gar nichts zu tun. Nichts ist schlimmer, als still zu stehen. Ja..."

Erschöpft schloss Onkel Alphard die Augen und lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück. Er schien plötzlich sehr, sehr müde zu sein. Ich rief nach der Schwester, die kam und mich hinaus schickte.

Die Tanten verboten mir, Onkel Alphard noch einmal zu sehen.

Nach den Sommerferien begann die Schule und ich kam nach Gryffindor.

Tatsächlich dauerte es noch lange, bis Onkel Alphard starb. Fünf Jahre nach unserem Gespräch im St. Mungo fand man ihn eines morgens tot in einem Sessel im Garten seines Hauses, eine Pfeife im Mundwinkel und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich war der alleinige Erbe.

Als ich den Brief bekam, da wusste ich, was ich tun würde. Es war ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen dafür, das es Zeit war, mein Leben am Schopf zu packen. Am nächsten Tag packte ich einen Karton voll mit dem Nötigsten, dann zog ich aus.

Nun redete man am Abendbrottisch auch nicht mehr über mich.

Onkel Alphard wäre sicher stolz gewesen.


End file.
